Unexpected Circumstances
by purplefeather21
Summary: Katie Lea was known as a cold-hearted lady until she began seeing Ken Kennedy. Suddenly, everything changes, leaving Ken hurt and confused. What happened? Did someone get in the way? Or, was their relationship just not meant to be?


_**A/N: This suddenly came to me as I was watching Katie on Raw, so I decided to make it into a story, well one-shot actually. Let me know what you think, and if it wasn't too random. **_

_**Special thanks to my twinny, who stayed up and helped me, and Kat for your help. I love you guys!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own World Wrestling Entertainment or the wrestlers that come out in this one-shot. **_

* * *

_Unexpected Circumstances _

Katie Lea let out a small groan as she heard Stephanie McMahon-Levesque announce that every single one of the Divas would be participating in a Bikini Contest, no exceptions. This particular thing was something the London native did not like about being a part of World Wrestling Entertainment. She wasn't one to show off to the fans. It wasn't that her body was in a bad condition physically, because it wasn't. She felt Mr. McMahon has a certain need to portray all the girls' sex appeal, but that was something that should be felt for Kelly Kelly or Candice Michelle, because everyone else was here to wrestle, not come out in tiny clothing. Her goal in this business was not to win bikini contests or pole matches, but to become Women's Champion. Ever since she had come to this business four and a half years ago, she yearned o have the most coveted thing a Diva could have, which was the belt. Obviously, it took years of practice and dedication to reach the top. Katie was okay with that. She was in no rush to get there; instead believing her time would come soon enough. Year by year, she saw as the Women's Championship changed of owner, and could not help but to want it to hers. Sometimes when she would get impatient, Katie would wonder what the rest of the Divas had that she didn't. I mean it was obviously something if Candice Michelle could be champion before her. Her boyfriend Ken Kennedy, would tell her to be patient, because she would become Women's Champion someday, and if she kept thinking about it, it would ruin the adrenaline being champion could give you. Most people didn't understand the relationship between Ken and her, not that it mattered to her. Superstars of all three brands whispered when they walked hand in hand through the hallways. Even after three years of dating, the rumors that ran about the relationship never stopped. The guys thought it was like Triple H going out with Jillian. Not that they didn't think she wasnt beautiful, because they did, but they thought the just didn't make a very good couple. The Divas accepted the relationship for the most part, although there were a few that didn't. Divas like Kelly or Candice were jealous. They couldn't understand why Ken Kennedy, a WWE United States Champion could go out with the fiery, feisty Katie Lea.

At first, Katie couldn't believe she was going out with the Wisconsin native either. They seemed like an unlikely couple. The loudmouth being attracted, or having feelings for the queen of chaos, as Katie called herself. This was before she knew the real Ken Kennedy. On screen, he was a jerk, up to no good man, but backstage, he was a completely different man. He was such a sweet, caring and sometimes surprisingly shy man. Sure, he could be angry when aggravated, but that was not something that happened often. Unless provoked, he was okay. Because most people assumed Ken was a cold- hearted man with no feelings, they thought that was how he really was. To Katie's surprise, besides John Cena, Natalya, and Maria, the fans were also supportive of their relationship. About a year into their romance, the news they were going out broke out in the Internet. The fans didn't know all of the details about how this unique and unexpected couple came to be, yet they didn't bother asking for details, something Katie felt very grateful about. In the beginning, Katie was unsure of what a relationship with this man could bring, except for trouble and headaches. Katie still remembered the first of many times he asked her out. As far as she was concerned, she knew she hadn't told Kennedy if she was single or not. For all he knew, she could have been in a relationship. Initially, it was bothersome. He asked her out plenty of times, and her answer for all had been no. Not because she didn't find him attractive, because she because he always seemed to ask her out at the worst time possible.

He asked her out when she was getting ready, or after she had finished her matches. Suddenly, she felt two arms wrap around her slim waist, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Hey beautiful. Watcha doing?" her boyfriend Mr. Kennedy asked her nicely.

"Nothing, well just thinking. Listen, we have to talk," Katie told him, not so sweetly.

"Sure, what is it?" he asked his girlfriend.

"It's us. We can't be together anymore," she told him, looking into his eyes as the spark in them left.

"What? Is it something I did or said? Because if it is, baby I can change," he said, struggling for words.

"No, its not you. It's me. I don't want to be in this relationship anymore. I can't do this anymore," she told him. During this, her eyes shone in the light, or maybe it was something, something Ken couldn't put his finger on.

"Okay, if that's what you want. All I want is for you to answer me something. Do you still love me, or have any feelings for me? No, better yet answer me this. Did you ever love me? Or was our relationship just a game for you? Was it a stepping stone to maybe perhaps someone else" Ken wondered, asking this to his ex-girlfriend quietly.

"Okay, yes I did love you, but that's a long time ago. As to if our relationship was a game to me of course it was. You actually think I loved you that much honey? We're like fire and ice; they just don't mix." Katie said coldly, and it was as if the woman he knew and loved was being taken over by this cold-hearted woman who knew nothing of love.

Looking into Ken Kennedy's eyes, Katie say pain and hurt in them.

Without even so much as a backwards glance towards the man whose hart was not broken, Katie turned towards the women's locker room, and went in.

Once inside, the Raw women turned to look at the woman who had slammed the door quite harshly.

"Is everything okay Katie?" Layla asked one of her really good friends, concerned over her strange behavior.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" Katie asked nonchalantly.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you're crying?" Layla suggested quietly.

"It's not because of him." Katie said stubbornly.

"Alright ladies, its not your business go back to what you were doing." The other British lady ordered, aware of the fact the girls had been playing close attention to her conversation with Katie.

"Because of him, who?" She asked, not really sure who Katie was talking about."I forgot you didn't know, sorry. Ken and I are no longer a couple." Katie told 2006 WWE Diva Search winner.

"What? Why? Did he cheat on you? Because if he did, his ass is mine to kill." Layla asked, because just yesterday, the now exes had looked happy, with no sign of breaking up anytime soon.

"No, he didn't cheat on me. In fact, he didn't do anything wrong." Katie responded softly.

"Then, why did you guys break up?" Layla asked, even more confused than before.

"It's just the right thing to do. We don't work as a couple. I let the relationship go on for too long, and I shouldn't have." Katie responded stubbornly again.

"That's just crazy. You two were made for each other." Layla insisted."Stop it Lay! It's not your business, alright? Just leave it alone. What's done, is done." Katie yelled.

She walked away, and went to gorilla position wait there until Lillian Garcia announced her and her brother, Paul. She would be accompanying him during commentary during the WWE Champion match. The current WWE Champion, Hunter would be participating in a Triple Threat match for the title. It would be him, against Randy, and a mystery opponent. Once Paul had come, she went down to the ring with him.

Hunter made his entrance, getting a huge reaction from the crowd. Randy Orton came out to boos, he ignored them, and did his signature pose and smirk. Then, "Turn up the Trouble" blasted through the arena making Katie's stomach twist and turn with uneasement. Without a glance at Katie, Ken did his pose, and pumped up the crowd.

Once that was done, the referee ran the bell. Hunter started the match by going for Randy, and throwing him against the ropes. Randy however, got up, only to be clotheslined. He fell out of the ring with a nasty sound.

Standing up quickly, Randy brushed himself off and quickly made his way back into the ring. He glared first at Hunter, then at Ken, and smirked. "What's the matter, Ken?" he said nastily. "Are you too heartbroken to do this match? Did the mean Katie Lea break your heart and hurt your feelings?" He laughed cruelly. "Whatever she did to you, I don't care. You probably deserved it anyway. Come on, did you really think someone like her would stay with someone like you? She's high class, Ken, and you're just a piece of poor, common trash."

Randy snickered and shook his head. "We don't have room for crybabies here, Ken, so if you're not interested on trying to win the match tonight, then I suggest you leave."

"Orton!" Hunter yelled.

"What?" Randy yelled back, and turned around.

He was met with a kick to the face by Hunter. He groaned as he felt pain all over his face. His precious, beautiful, attractive face.

The pain quickly faded, though, and was replaced by white-hot anger. Seething, Randy touched his face, which was still burning from the pain of the kick he'd recieved from Hunter. How dare he do that? How dare he even try to desecrate his beautiful, blemish-free face? Randy wasn't going to take this lying down.

"Hey, Hunter!" Randy yelled, as he pushed Kennedy out of his way. He got right in Hunter's face, Hunter not backing down a bit. "What are you, Mr. Kennedy's protector? Since when did you start helping people? Because the Hunter that I knew in Evolution didn't care about anyone but himself." A mean smile came to his face. "What, have you gone soft in your old age?"

Hunter laughed. "First of, you no, I'm not his protector. I started helping people because what you saw during Evolution, sure, it was real. Deep down, I have a heart, and feelings. How do you think I wound up married, and with two children? Unlike you, I kept my wife with my love. Yours ran away from the crap treatment you gave her. The Hunter you knew from Evolution is still here. I do care about myself kid, remember that. But, I do care about others. I have people who have my back. because I can trust people. You, on the other hand, are a lonely bastard because you betray the people who have cared about you. Oh, and remember I'm the one that taught you those mind games. You learned them from me, so what you're attempting to do isn't working. You are not better than me. As a competitor, or a man."

Randy shook his head at Hunter's comments. "You see, that's where you're wrong, Hunter," he said in a low voice. "Things have changed a hell of a lot since we were in Evolution. I'm not that same, weak little kid anymore like I was then. Back then, you made me feel as if I'd never be as good as you, or even worthy of holding the WWE title. But I watched you, Hunter. I vowed to myself that I was going to show you that not only was I worthy of holding the title, but that I was BETTER at it than you. I'm ten times the champion you ever were, Hunter. You might want to think about that."

Randy smiled again. "I mean, look at my accomplishments in the last year. After John was injured and had to vacate the title last year, I became champion at No Mercy twice in one night. That's something even you couldn't do. And sure, you might have had 12 titles, but you don't have half the skill I do. Women want me and men want to be me. This is the Age of Orton." He gestured at Ken and then continued speaking. "No one in this business works as hard as I do, or is as deserving of the title as me. No one has the skill or talent to take the title away from me either, especially not you." He rubbed his chin. "Why can't you just admit it, Hunter? You're past your prime and no one wants to see you anymore .They want to see me, Randy Orton. The Legend Killer."

"Men want to be you? Oh, I doubt that. Why would they want to be a psycho? You have no one Orton! Who would want to be alone For your information, people do want to see me. I get cheers from sold-out arenas. You, you get booed in every place we go to. They don't want to see you." Hunter snarled.

"Like I said, Hunter, you're pathetic," Randy snarled.

"Because the only reason you have that belt is because you've had no real competition. But now, I'm challenging you. I'm going to take that title from you." Randy pointed at the belt.

"If you want to hang out with losers like Kennedy over there, then that's fine. But you can expect to never have the title as long as you worry about others," Randy said calmly. "In this business, you have to look out for number one."

Hunter smiled. "He's not a loser. And, at least I have people to hang out with. Talking to you has gotten to the point where it's unbearable. What happened to you Randy?" Hunter asked softly.

"I don't know, Hunter," Randy said quietly. "I put my faith in people that I thought I could trust, people that I looked up to and considered my family, and then they all of a sudden turned on me. It crushed me, and I'll never let it happen again." His expression turned sour. "Like you. You betrayed me too, Hunter."

He shrugged. "Not like it matters anymore, though. But I learned a very valuable lesson from that. I learned never to trust anyone from you."

Hunter sighed. "It was good business kid, nothing more. It wasn't supposed to be personal. But, I guess you just couldn't deal with that. We all moved on. Remember back in Raw's 15th Anniversary? Dave, Ric, and I got along just well. We all put our egos aside. But, here we are Randy, and you're still bitter about something that happened years ago. Move on. It's not healthy to keep resentment in, you know." Hunter said softly.Randy stepped away from Hunter and looked at the audience, then back to Hunter. "Look, it's no big deal, all right?" he said angrily. "I'm not bitter, I'm not resentful. Like I said, it doesn't matter now because it helped me become a better person. I know now that you can't trust anyone, and it's a good thing that I learned that before now. Otherwise, I'd be like all these other wimpy guys in the back who 'look out' for each other and help each other. I don't need anyone to help me win, I can do it on my own!"

"No, you can't Orton!" Hunter yelled in exasperation, and part guiltily. He realized he was part of the reason Randy was what he was right now. They had betrayed him during his rookie years. It wasn't a good time. He was young, carefree, happy, and eager to learn from his peers, now he was bitter, resentful, full of hatred, over-cocky, rude, and spiteful. "Look, Randy, I'm sorry, all right. We shouldn't have done what we did." Hunter said softly. "You need friends in this company. Otherwise, you can't survive all those overseas tours, and strange countries.

Hunter turned to Ken, who was still standing in the middle of the ring with a blank look on his face. He slowly walked over to the Wisconsin native, and threw him into the corner. Hunter wanted to talk to Ken, but he also wanted to make the match look as real as possible, so he figured he'd better have at least a few moves in there. He threw his hair over his face, so that the audience couldn't see, and whispered to Ken. "Care to tell me what's going on here?" Ken shook his head. "Come on, you've been distant since the beginning of the match. I'm not stupid; I can tell something's wrong. Are Randy's comments getting to you, or is something else bothering you?"

Ken shrugged. "Why do you care, Hunter? Like Randy said, it's not your job to look out for me." He sighed. "I'm sorry, but my mind's just not focused on this match right now."

Hunter let out an exasperated laugh. "Yeah, maybe, but I, unlike Orton, do have a heart and feelings. He's not exactly the person you want to go around listening to. As for the match, I'll take care of it, but I need you to at some point participate in it. The fans paid to see all there of us fight, and it wouldn't be fair for them to only see two of them fight. Not that I'm saying I can't take care of Randy by myself; because I can, but I know you can too. So, what do you say kid, do we give them the match they paid to see? So, what do you say kid, do we give them the match they paid to see" Hunter grinned.

Ken grinned back. Maybe Hunter was right. Randy had been a jackass to him ever since the match began, and maybe kicking his butt would make him feel better and forget all about the earlier situation with Katie.

"You're right, Hunter," Ken said, smiling at the older man. "Randy's been a cocky jerk for too long, and I think it 's time that he's taught a lesson. By the way, thanks for being concerned about me, and I want you to know that I didn't believe a word of what Randy said about you. I know that you've changed since your Evolution days. Unfortunately, Randy still feels like the world owes him things."Hunter was touched, although he was trying not to show it. Sure, he wasn't what he used to be, but he didn't want to be known as an internal softie backstage. "Thanks." he said simply before focusing his attention back on Randy who was arguing with what appeared to be a little 9 year-old boy who had a Mr. Kennedy……Kennedy shirt, and a "Triple H rocks!" poster.

After Ken's comment, Hunter began to think that maybe fans in general and the other Superstars in the locker room were getting the wrong idea about him. Just because he was helping Mr. Kennedy out, and trying to keep Randy's mouth in check, didn't mean that he was a softie. It was true that he wasn't a jerk anymore, but he still wanted to keep kind of a rough image about him.

"Hey, Orton!" he hollered. "You gonna stand there and talk to that kid all night or are you gonna wrestle? We're on a schedule here."

Randy seemed to be paying no attention to Hunter's comments, so he walked over and jerked Randy's arm, pulling him away from the little boy. "Get your ass over here, Orton, and take your whooping like a man."

Having no other choice, Hunter went out of the ring. He grabbed Randy by his "Ortonized" trunks, and threw him into the ring roughly. He went in the ring slowly, before rethinking his option, and stepped out of the ring. He went to stand next to the commentators and the Burchills. Ken shot him a confused glance to which he replied with a hand gesture, motioning for him to go against Randy.

Ken didn't know what he was supposed to do, but everyone seemed to be waiting and watching him and Randy in anticipation, so there really was nothing he could do other than continue with the match.

Ken followed up his Green Bay Plunge with a series of swift kicks to Randy's ribs, not allowing him time to get up. He wanted to win this match, and he knew that the only way he would be able to do so was by keeping Randy off-guard as much as possible.

Well, that or pin Hunter. And, as much as he would love to beat Randy's cocky behind, pinning Hunter was much more of an accomplishment. He smiled and turned to look around as he heard the fans cheer in approval.

Randy finally rolled away from Mr. Kennedy's attacks, and grabbed him by his trunks. He lifted Ken easily, slamming him back onto the mat with a vertical suplex. While Ken was still down, Randy rolled out of the ring and hoisted up the steel steps. He saw Ken try to get up, and he motioned for Ken to leave the ring. Still a bit stunned, Ken shook off the attack and rolled out of the ring as well. His head was still a bit foggy and he didn't have time to react as Randy slammed his face into the steps, knocking him out cold. Randy dropped the steps and shot Hunter a look. "Now it's only me and you," he mouthed to Hunter.

Hunter was a bit amused to say the least. If Randy thought that just beating Ken up made him better, and likely to beat him, he was dead wrong. Ken had done nothing to him, so Hunter was going to make sure Randy got the real and actual version of a beat up. He looked under the ring. The fans roared as they knew what was coming. Hunter found what he was looking for after a few seconds into his search. e found his trustworthy and never failing sledge hammer. No one was able to resist the power of the sledge hammer and actually continue. The sledge hammer pretty much left everyone lifeless, even the Samoan Bulldozer, Umaga. Randy sure as hell wasn't going to be the first.

Randy wasn't going to be the exception. If Umaga, who was huge, was left bloody, the puny by comparison Randy didn't stand a chance. If Randy wanted to win, he'd have to go the Cerebral Assassin, himself. He wasn't one to get beat easily, and Randy Orton was going to find out just that. He was the twelve-time champion, not Randy. He was the veteran. He was the one with the experience, not Randy. He brought these fans to the arena. And, if Randy wanted to fight, he'd certainly get the fight of his life right now.

He got in the ring, and smirked. "Oh, this is going to be too easy." Hunter thought to himself. Randy's back was to him, because Randy was busy looking at the fallen Mr. Kennedy. Oh the element of surprise! Hunter loved that that. He wanted to make sure Randy was caught as much off guard as possible, so he stayed silent, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Randy turned around, smirking because he thought Hunter was gone. Before he had the chance to realize what was going on, Hunter hit him with the sledge hammer in the stomach.

Randy groaned as he hit the floor. The impact of the sledgehammer had crushed his ribs, or so he thought. He could barely breathe and all he could think about was that Hunter had gone a little overboard with that hit.

Randy gasped and tried to catch his breath. He felt like he was going to throw up, As he opened his eyes, he saw that Hunter was standing over him, with a solemn look on his face, still clutching the sledgehammer. Randy wanted nothing more than to get up and sucker punch the hell out of Hunter, but he couldn't even if he tried. His stomach was still hurting like crap and his legs felt stiff also. He wouldn't be getting up for a while.

Which is something Hunter surely knew. The King of Kings looked around the arena. Every single person in this building 100 behind him. He looked at the commentary table, and saw that Katie Lea was the only one there of the Burchills. He took no notice or worry. Paul Burchill was not someone he couldn't easily beat. He looked Randy straight in the eyes, and smiled.

He was confused however, when Randy motioned stage with his hand, even though he was still on the floor. Hunter had no idea what this meant. To his utmost horror, he found out seconds later.

Paul Burchill was making his way down the ramp, dragging Maria with him. Her face and hair were both covered in blood, and Paul had a sadistic smile on his face. Maria could barely walk and was leaning on Paul for support. Hunter looked at Randy, who was still in the ring, unmoving, and back up at Paul Burchill, who seemed to be proud of the fact that he had bloodied Maria.

He was repulsed. How anyone would go and hurt a woman and leave her bloodied was beyond his understanding. He could care less about Randy, and went towards Maria. He looked at Ken on his way, and found out that he was awake. He helped Ken up, and together went towards Paul and his poor victim. Ken ran up the ramp, and kicked Burchill backwards. Hunter saw this as his opportunity to check on Maria. He bent down to reach her level. He shook her tenderly as she groaned in pain. Meanwhile, there was the sound of a bell, and Lillian announce Randy as the winner. He slowly got up, and rudely grabbed the mic from Lillian.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he began. Then, he said the 16 words that broke Ken's heart. "It is my pleasure to introduce to you my beautiful wife. The lovely Katie Lea…Orton." He said as Katie came inside the ring, and they kissed passionately.


End file.
